Many Potters
by TedLupin32
Summary: An AU tale about a Hermione from an Alternate Universe trying to use a spell to bring back her own Harry and gets more than she bargained for. Multiple Harrys!Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The dark, forbidden energies whirl through time and space. Pulling and pushing at the seams of the dimensions. Ripping and tearing through many different times and places. They coalesce and break apart all in nano-seconds. At the center of the storm sits a girl with a scratched and bruised face with bushy brown hair. She controls the strands with precision. Though even she can't completely control the energies she is releasing in desperation for her cause.

The strands strike out to one dimension where a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle never existed. They strike out to worlds with a girl-who-lived instead of the boy who did. They reach, to all the different possibilities. As they probe the reaches they rip beings from each universe…

Harry looked up from the huge Quidditch stadium to the raging storm above. He also looks at the now empty faces of the crowd as they stare at the disturbance. He grows slightly annoyed by the storm. If it hadn't of come he would have been out there on his broomstick speeding towards the bright gold ball of a snitch. He glanced at his team-mates who sat beside him in the row of seats. They all looked anxiously up at the storm as well. His best friend Jeremy Thomas sat beside him gripping the arms of his seat white-knuckled. Harry could tell he was wishing he was up there too. He also spared a glance to where his wife, Cho Chang sat in the stands with the same blank stare as everyone else.

All of a sudden a string of blinding light pulsed out of the black storm clouds and bolted towards him. In less than a second he disappeared from the stadium.

Harry looked up from the spell book and stared out the window of the Auror Department of the Ministry. He closed the book in frustration as he watched the storm form out side. He wouldn't be able to get any field work done today. He decided to head home early and leave a message to the rest of the department. He hoped they could live for a day without the Head Auror. Besides, Luna would already be worried about him. It would be nice to have some quality time with his wife and kid for once. James was probably right now trying to find a way out into the storm.

He headed out of the Auror Department and walked to the communal floo powder fireplace. He waited for twenty minutes before it was his turn, with all the people heading home because of the weather. He picked up a handful of powder and called out, "Home!" He disappeared in a bright light.

Harry Potter, Minister of Magic stared out the window of his office. It opened on to a brimstone sky lit with all of the colors of the rainbow. He looked back to his desk piled high with papers and documents for him to sign. He sighed and walked behind the desk and took a crystal cup and a bottle of fire whiskey from a drawer. If Jessica found out she would surely tear him a new one when he got home. The liquid burned down his throat. He felt the tiny buzz that came with the glass. Naturally it took him a little bit more to get a real buzz, having been quite a partier back in his Slytherin days.

He had a sudden urge to open a window to feel the storm. He didn't know if it was the liquor talking but he walked to the big window and swung it open. A bright bolt of lightning form the storm flew towards him. The glass clattered to the floor.

Harry sifted through the documents on his desk. They include many important diplomatic papers. He worked in the 6th floor of the Ministry of Magic in the International Confederation of Wizards department. He would end up passing most of the documents up to the two British representatives to sign. Harry liked his work it was dull but he knew the machine still needed bolts even if they got less glory than the motor. He had always gotten average grades at Hogwarts being in the most average house, Hufflepuff. Sure he might not live up to the standards of his parents the heroes they were but he wasn't a nothing.

He filled out some papers to secure the passage of the Indian Representative to make a visit next month to the Ministry. Once he was finished he headed down stairs and got to a specifically appointed Apparation point. He focused on his house and disappeared in a brilliant flash.

Harry lifted the machine gun onto his back and crouched down to the ground. "Johnson, cover me we may be able to take these terrorist bastards by surprise. This storm is the perfect cover." He began to slowly move towards the small makeshift tent the local militia was using. Harry wore a full suit of desert camouflage and carried an assortment of weaponry.

As he crept to the tent he heard Johnson and his squad covering him by firing at the tent from a distance. Harry crept closer and began to un-strap the gun from his back when a shaft of light struck him He disappeared from all view.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Problems

Hermione collapsed in exhaustion from the spell she had just cast. She fell to the floor with a prayer in her mind that the spell had worked and they had their secret weapon back. She had been appalled when she had found out that Harry had lost to Voldemort. Now this spell was the last hope anyone had to get out of the horrible shadow of Voldemort. These days Hermione was alone in rebellion against Voldemort most of the time accept those rare instances when the last remaining members of the order thought that it might be worth it. The rest all lived under false identities just trying to survive the dark terrible world they lived in. She didn't blame them but she had still believed there was some way to stop Voldemort and then she had found this spell.

Harry came to the ground hard. Luckily his Quidditch gear gave him some protection from the floor. He looked up through bleary eyes and stared at the people assembled in the room he had appeared in. It looked like two or three were just getting up like himself. He wondered what had brought him here and who needed a Quidditch player.

As he was observing the other occupants of the room he noticed a bushy haired girl in the middle of the room. She reminded him of a girl he had known back in Hogwarts. She had been a know-it-all so he had decided to stay away from her. He couldn't remember her name it had started with a "g" he thought. He wondered if they were the same girl. Regardless she was unconscious so she hadn't been the one to kidnap him.

As he peered at the others he began to see a pattern. They all seemed to look like his twin. Sure they wore different clothes and robes but they could have passed off as his twin. He wondered why someone would want a whole bunch of people who looked the same. As he began to stand up an arm swung across his neck and he felt cold steel…

Harry slowly came back to consciousness and looked around at his surroundings. He saw that he was in a small room that held about 5 or 6 occupants. Most seemed unconscious but some seemed to be coming around like him. His hand made its way to his pocket to grab his wand almost instinctively. When he saw that he had it out he almost chastised himself and put it back but then he noticed that he might actually be in a situation where he would need it out immediately.

He began to notice that almost all the rooms' occupants had a striking resemblance to him and began to worry about what was going on and if it was a dream. He hoped it was a dream but somehow he knew it wasn't. He could still see many obvious differences to tell the occupants apart. Like how one wore professional Quidditch armor and one wore a sigil of the International Confederation of Wizards.

He also was trying to figure out why someone needed a whole bunch of people who looked identical to each other. If this was a kidnapping job it was the weirdest one he had ever seen in his life. Then he noticed the brown haired girl in the center of the room. He logically deduced that she must have something to do with this since she was the only one that didn't look like him. Just as he was about to crawl over to her he heard a loud explosion…

When Harry came around he expected to see Jessica and a medical staff looking over him with concerned looks. Wondering what made him jump out the window. Asking themselves if he would live after a fall from that high up. He would pretend to be unconscious and then wake up and be perfectly fine. He would have to take a couple

It turned out there was no medical staff or beautiful lady, just a cold room filled with what could be his twins and a bushy haired girl laying unconscious in the middle of the room. He began to survey his surroundings they were definitely in a wizarding home because of the moving portraits on the wall. It kind of reminded him of his parent's house. His mom had never been too magical having grown up a muggle but they had had some Potter portraits. He had always liked the one of his stiffly pureblooded great-uncle John Potter.

Once he was done examining the room he began to examine the occupants. As he had noticed once he woke up they all did look just like him. Though there were several major differences. One wore an Auror's cloak while one wore the gear of a Quidditch player. As he rested his eyes on the one in Quidditch armor an arm snaked around his necked and yanked him back. Before even noticing, he had his wand out…

Harry slowly came around and looked up from where he was sitting on the stone floor of some house he had never seen before. The portraits on the wall reminded him of the ones his father had always told him to look up to. That was until he ended up in Hufflepuff. Of course he could tell that they were relieved somewhat that he hadn't ended up in Slytherin but still he wasn't a Gryffindor. He was a Hufflepuff with nothing special about him. He got okay grades he never had too many close friends. He preferred to stay home with his parents in the summer. He was a boring, plain kid who would never amount to something great in his life.

In fact this little adventure he had stumbled upon was the only thing exciting he had ever done. Of course if he had a choice he would have been back at this desk right now but he didn't so he had to live with it. As he began to peer around the room he noticed that the other occupants all looked exactly like him. Sure they were wearing different clothes but they all looked the same.

Soon most of the others were beginning to get up when one wrapped his arm around the one with Quidditch gear's neck. Then suddenly one of the others in fancy robes whipped out his wand and sent a spell shooting towards the man…

Harry cautiously got up and looked around. The place was definitely no tent full of terrorists or a desert. Somehow someone must have taken him to this place for some reason. He crept towards one of the room's occupants noticing that he had some sort of armor on. It would be best for him if he could dispose of the defended one first. He also notice that all the occupants looked like him if, he hadn't cut his hair in years. He slipped out a knife form the inside of his boot and crouch-walked over to the man.

The guy was sanding there obliviously looking around in a daze. Harry tagged him off as a semi-retarded guard and continued his ascent. Once he was a foot behind him he prepared to grab his neck and slide the knife out in front so all of the other people in the room could see. He grabbed the guy by the back and neck and slid the knife out in front. He whispered, "Don't move and no one gets hurt."

Then all of a sudden a burst of light flew towards him and knocked him back into the wall and he found darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Questions

Hermione awoke to the sound of a spell going off. She watched the glistening green slam into a man in desert camouflage. He was knocked unconscious she hoped anyway. It was quite apparent hat her spell had gone awry in some way. Instead of her Harry in front of her there were a ton of what looked to be different versions of him.

Already they were fighting amongst them selves. This was obviously not a good sign. As she stood up to take charge the Harry that had stunned the man was disarmed by another who waited for her to get up. At least one had some brains in his head. The disarmed man stood with a smirk on his face. It reminded her of Draco Malfoy. "So, what are we doing here?" He asked snidely, "I got things to do. Minister of Magic can't just disappear for days."

"I would hazard a guess that my spell went wrong. You see I was trying to bring back my own Harry from the dead, and instead I brought all you alternate versions of him here. I'm so sorry but I don't know how I can get you back to your own universes. Though I could really use your help against Voldemort since, you aren't going any where." She said to the assembled group. She didn't know why she had asked all these strangers for help but she couldn't help believing they would help since they were Harry Potter every single one of them.

Harry looked over at the girl as she spoke. As he listened to her he could tell that some of the others would help her against Voldemort. He personally hadn't decided yet. They probably wouldn't want his help anyway he had no experience at fighting anyone. He had never been the best at DADA he had always thought he would never have a use for it since Voldemort would always be in control of his world.

Even though he thought that the majority of the others would help he didn't know about the one who had stunned the man in camouflage. He looked like a rich snob that wanted to just get back to his normal life. He had heard him say he was Minister of Magic. You had to have some power to be Minister at such a young age.

He decided that he would help this girl. She looked like she needed it and he didn't really have much to look toward back in his own world except for the game and Jeremy. He didn't have a wife or any kids, he might be missed but he would be able to help someone. "I'll help."

Harry could tell that this girl needed his help and this stuff unconsciously made him think back on the years of rebellion against Voldemort before he killed him. He had pushed those memories down as hard as he could and tried to forget. Back then he had done some unsavory things to hurt Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It had won them the war but it almost cost them his sanity. He had become a different person when he led his men in battle. He became as cold hearted as Voldemort himself, if Terry hadn't have been there to counteract him he would have stayed Potter the rebel and never went back to just Harry.

He decided that he would help the girl and it sounded like she needed every able wand. She began to list off all the atrocities Voldemort had committed and he cut her off. "I'll help too. I don't need to hear it. I beat him once I can do it again." He looked over at the rest of the Harry's. The one in armor had already decided to help and the one in ministry clothes acceded as well. The only ones who hadn't decided were the "Minister of Magic" and the muggle. All of a sudden the muggle spoke up.

"Wait, are you guys talking about the terrorist Voldemort? He killed my parents and almost sliced my head open but a platoon of soldiers came in just in time to stop him. So I became the Boy who lived, to the British military. I just killed the son of a bitch five years back. Blasted his head off, best moment of my life." He said as he picked himself up from the floor.

Well, not exactly." Hermione said…

Harry looked over as the girl whose name was Hermione explained who Voldemort was to the muggle. He didn't actually know much about him practically all he knew was that he had killed him when he was younger. It sounded like if he was as bad as the guy from this world it was good that he had killed him. He remembered his parents talking sometimes while they didn't think he was listening about those days and something called the Order of the Phoenix. He also remembered his godfather talking about once when the Marauders were having a good time after his coming of age party. Harry had passed out after several cups of Fire whiskey and hadn't heard most of the conversation.

He had dismissed and forgotten it as something unimportant. If he could remember he had been studying for a Transfiguration test after Christmas break. He had never been very good at his classes and had to study hard to pass, but he did. He remembered that his friend Neville the Boy-who-lived had never had to try to pass a test. The tow boys had grown apart and Harry hadn't ended up being there when Neville killed Voldemort and became the savior of the Wizarding world. He still unconsciously resented him for it. Yes, he would help this girl and become a savior just like Neville. He would show him that Harry Potter could do amazing things.

Harry looked around at his look a likes as they all volunteered to join this girl in her rebellion. He certainly wasn't going to risk his skin for someone else's fight. It was obvious that not a one of his fellow occupants had been chosen by the Sorting Hat to join the great House of Slytherin, or else they would have known it to be a foolish cause. Harry had only beaten Voldemort after getting a stream of info from Malfoy on what he was doing and where so that he could have the Order weaken him then he defeated him at Malfoy Manor. One of the Order members had killed Lucius and Draco still hadn't forgiven him.

This had caused some problems when it came election year but the haters of Voldemort were too much of a majority to get beaten by Malfoy's pureblooded allies. Not all purebloods supported the young Malfoy. Harry believed this to be a survival instinct since practically everyone knew that Draco was on a path to crash and burn with the Minister's approval ratings at an all time high. Harry had won the approval by supporting some of the mudblood and pureblood organizations at the same time. It had been a risky move but had paid off.

So naturally he didn't want to throw that all away by getting killed facing Voldemort again. He decided he would tag along with the group and just try to stay in one piece because he wouldn't find any help elsewhere. So he stepped up to join them in their utterly idiotic and quixotic quest…

Harry watched the stuck up man who had stunned him step up and join theme in the fight. He didn't believe a bit of it, this man didn't believe in this cause and would take the easy way out when it came be it betrayal or cowardice. He had seen the dropouts from military school they had worn the same look. They were no doubt destined for politics if they made it. He had done great at military school rising through the ranks quickly. When he graduated he was guaranteed a command.

It had been 4 years ago but it seemed like only days ago. He had had a small command as a lieutenant and had just been promoted to a captain. He and his squad had been attacking an Al-Quada outpost when the storm had transported him here. He hoped that he would be missed but he wouldn't fool himself the British Army would just chalk him off as MIA.

He felt a kinship with this woman. He remembered his obsession with defeated his Voldemort it had consumed him until that final shot. He had thought that he would have nothing once that terrorist was dead but he had fallen in wit the army fine. He thought he had done good work and wouldn't regret his choices if he died here in this strange world…He personally wasn't risking his own skin for someone elses battle. HHHHtm d


End file.
